Expect The Unexpected
by IcyStormSong
Summary: Told in the first person of a cat shapeshifter girl named Namir and Inuyasha himself, the two may find themselves falling for each other... even if the laws of nature say otherwise... Disclaimer: Inuyasha aint mine! Namir is though! I NEED REVIEWS, GUYS!!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
  
"Inuyasha, look out behind you!!" Kagome screamed as Sesshoumaru appeared from out of no where, preparing to strike his younger half-demon brother down with his poisonous claws. Inuyasha whipped around and dodged, just as Sesshoumaru brought his fist down in the spot where Inuyasha had been standing just before. Kagome reached for her quiver and grabbed an arrow, filling it with her own mystical energies. Beside her, Miroku, the monk, was preparing to unleash his wind-tunnel, a hole burned in his right hand by Naraku a most vile demon.  
  
Inuyasha was able to back Sesshoumaru up toward the forest when Kagome and Miroku appeared.  
  
"Give it up, Sesshoumaru! We've got you surrounded. Hand us the jewel fragment and we'll let you go!" Kagome shot an arrow toward Sesshoumaru and lodged it deep within the tree that he was backed against, just to make her point.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced around for his little imp Jaken, wondering if the aquatic misfit was going to jump in like he usually did. That's when he noticed Shippo, the fox child, had his servant tied and dangling from a limb not far away and was getting ready to fry him. With a growl, Sesshoumaru dropped the jewel shard and in an instant he had freed Jaken and was soaring away at the speed of light.  
  
Kagome retrieved the fallen shard from where it lay and melted it in with the rest of the fragments. With a sigh she sat down, removing her quiver and setting her bow aside. Miroku and Shippou walked over and sat with her, Inuyasha cursing to himself about Sesshoumaru having gotten away.  
  
"Damn him for being so swift! Every time we have him he puts on the afterburners and leaves us in his dust. It's sickening!"  
  
Kagome sighed again, this time saying, "Give it a rest, Inuyasha. We've got the jewel shard, you still have the Tessiaga, and we're all alive. I think this has been a pretty good day."  
  
Inuyasha snorted and replied, "Yeah, well, for you maybe. We dont have the man power to take down Sesshoumaru and to go looking for him would be to commit suicide. Whether or not I like to admit it, we need someone else to help us." He sat down, heaving a defeated sigh. After a moment he said to Miroku, "Hey, Miroku, you know anyone that can give us a hand with this 'mission' of ours? Preferably a demon." Inuyasha shut up after that, seeing the look on Kagome's face. Thank god I'm already sitting or else she would have sat me before I could apologize. He grinned at her apologetically. "Nothing against humans of course... anyone would be helpful."  
  
With that statement, Kagome's mind jumped. Anyone would do, huh? She had the perfect girl in mind. Violent, ruthless, cunning... Inuyasha would like her. "C'mon guys, let's go. Miroku, we're going to need Haitchi to give us a ride back to the Bone Eater's Well, okay?" All three boys looked at her as if she had lost her mind.   
  
"Uh okay, Kagome. But hey, mind telling us what your brilliant idea is?" Miroku asked, puzzled.  
  
"And why are we going back to the well?" Shippo piped up.  
  
Kagome grinned to herself. "I have someone in mind but it's going to require going back to my era..." 


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
I sighed as I finally completed my four page essay on 'modern versus ancient Japan'. Setting my pen to the side, I turned to stare out the window. Another Friday evening being wasted as the setting sun added pink and purple to the soon-to-be sapphire sky. I refocused my gaze to the reflection in the glass, my reflection, just staring at what I saw day after day; what made people shy away from me. Golden eyes, hawk-like in color and cat-like in shape; long, straight midnight blue-black hair which always fell over my right eye; creamy skin, and more-than-normally-pointed ears, again usually hidden by my hair. My hands were long and slender, ending in long nails that held secrets that no one of this world knew; secrets that none of them needed to know.  
  
I shook myself, my gaze turning cold. No need to be depressed. I told myself, throwing in a feral grin for good measure. Besides, it's probably best for them that they keep away, no telling what I could do... At that moment my mother's voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Namir, you have a phone call! Some girl named 'Kagome'!"  
  
I raised my eyebrow, surprised. Kagome's part of the 'cool' clique at school and never noticed me before... wonder what's going on... I quickly made my way downstairs and taking the reciever from my mother, I spoke.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Namir? This is Kagome. Listen, you probably dont know me, but I have a question to ask."  
  
I rolled my eyes at the 'you dont know me' comment and told Kagome to continue.  
  
"My friends and I are in some serious trouble and we need your help. I know this is going to sound strange but I've been in the warring states era trying to defeat a demon who wants to destroy humanity."  
  
I haulted my response. Warring states? That was over 500 years ago! But before I could say anything, Kagome again piped up.  
  
"I know it doesnt seem logical, Namir, but please trust me. I - WE - need your help.  
  
I opened my mouth to tell her to fin dsomeone else when my subconscious intervened. You know, you have nothing better to do. I grinned.  
  
"When do we leave." I could feel the tension leave Kagome even before she spoke.  
  
"Meet me at the Cherry Hill Temple*. We 'leave' tonight."  
  
  
~  
  
After wishing an irritated good-bye to my mother, who had locked herself in her room and was crying and begging me not to go, I grabbed some of my more personal stuff, put my leather gloves on and headed out to the temple. On my arrival I saw Kagome and some guy dressed in purple with a golden staff and prayer beads wrapped around his left hand sitting on the old wooden fence surrounding the place.  
  
Kagome looked like a model who had gone through basic training. Her long dark hair spilled down her back, framing her tightly muscled body, which had obviously gotten that way from some hardcore traveling. Kagome abandoned her place on the fence and walked over to me, a grim smile on her face.  
  
"You ready?" she asked suddenly. I eyed the man curiously as he looked me up and down and took his place beside Kagome. With a shrug I replied, "Sure. Let's get this show on the road."   
  
Kagome regarded me with a critical eye. Well, not really me I guess, more the sheath on my back that held my grandfather's old bokkon sword. I grinned at her. "You said that you were in some serious trouble so I figured I'd bring along the firepower. Well, sort of."   
  
Kagome shrugged. "Well, all right. Although, I think we'll have at least one person that has a problem with it. But whatever. Let's just get going." She began walking toward the temple. I glanced at the guy who was staring after her.  
  
"She's really glad you're here," he said cooly, turning toward me. "Even if she doesn't show it. My name's Miroku... nice to meet you." I nodded and followed him into the temple.  
  
Inside, Kagome was standing on the edge of an old well, which had obviously been used to send blessings to those who had already passed by use of magickally charged coins. Kagome, staring into the well, said softly, "Well, Namir, let's go." Again I raised my eyebrow in slight surprise but after stealing a glance at Miroku, who encouraged me, I went to join Kagome on the well.   
  
"I'm going to assume that we're jumping into it," I said calmly. Kagome looked surprised.   
  
"You aren't scared?"   
  
I snorted. "Nah. It's not that big a deal... going back in time five-hundred years. No biggie."  
  
Kagome chuckled. "Well. Let's be going." And she jumped. Miroku, who had suddenly appeared out of no where, leaped in after her. I sighed and shook my head, but followed their leads and dove feet first into the enclosed darkness of the ancient well.   
  
  
  
  
  
*~yeah, I know I suck but dont rag me for it. Whatever. Send flames, comments the whole lot to me and I'll try to answer questions and whatnot. Later ya'll! ---Kirara~* 


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
It felt like an eternity.  
  
The falling, I mean. Although I do know that it lasted only a matter of seconds becasue the next thing I knew my muscles were automatically bracing for impact and then there was a sickening crunch when I landed.  
  
As my eyes adjusted to the dark surroundings, I got a good look at where I was. A well, yes. It had the damp, mildewy smell associated with water-word rock. With a heavy sigh I look down to see what it was I had landed on. My gaze was returned by the empty sockets of a half crushed skull. I stepped back against the wall and closed my eyes, swallowing back the burning bile that was trying to fight its way into my throat.  
  
"Hey, Namir, you comin'?"  
  
I looked up to see the opening of the well and Kagome's sun-shadowed figure staring down at me.  
  
Throw one last look at the gaping skull I adjusted my bokkon on my back and began climbing the wall of the well. As I   
reached the top, a hand reached down to help me. I accepted the offer and regretted it the instant I did. My brain started screaming CANINE! and my eyes narrowed as I instantly launched myself out of the well, hissing as I landed in a low crouch.  
  
Kagome rushed over and helped me up, saying, "Woah. What was that all about? What the hell's wrong with you?!"  
  
I flipped my ebony hair out of my face and snorted. "You never told me that I was going to have to help a dog... and a mutt nonetheless."  
  
A low growl came from over by Miroku. Turning my head in that direction, I could tell that it was the same "boy" that had attempted to help me. He had long silver hair and eyes the color of my own. His ears atop his head were facing full-front and his fangs were bared as he growled from deep in his chest. I just rolled my eyes and turned back to Kagome who seemed rather surprised at the friction going on between two people who had never met before.  
  
"Kagome, even you have to have some limits. I mean, as if it wasn't enough that you've attracted the company of Hojo, but now you've gone to mixing with half-breeds! It's --" I never did get to finish my sentence because the silver-haired boy had leapt at me, claws outstretched and aimed straight for my throat. I twisted my arm behind me to reach for my bokkon...  
  
"NO NAMIR!" Kagome screamed from the side, "Don't hurt him!"  
  
... and threw it to the ground, in the same motion ripping a dagger from its sheath on my ankle. As I flipped the knife in my hand to get a better grip, the boy's claws whooshed in from on my nose. I emitted my own growl and began dodging the flurry of fists that were being thrown in my direction. Instictively I backed up toward the forest, one hand behind me feeling for the solidness of a tree. Once I located one, I looked the boy in the eyes, flashed him a dangerous grin, and shot up the tree. Well, not all the way up. About halfway I pressed my feet to the trunk and pushed off. Hard. Hard enough to send me sailing over the dog-boy's head and landing behind him. On landing I didnt stay still for long, but pushed off from the ground and launched at the boy. I spun him around and shoved him hard against the tree, pressing my dagger against his throat. He growled and made to push me away but I bored down harder against the sharp little tool, drawing a slight amount of blood and getting me close enough to talk to him.  
  
"Listen," I growled menacingly. "Do not make me kill you. Yeah you're a demon and I'm a girl but maybe there's something about me that you dont know about. So unless you want to die, dog-prince, I suggest that you back off 'cause I have no problem killing you and turning your hide into a new coat. You got me?"  
  
His topaz eyes met mine, searchingly. Searching for what I don't know but he must have found it because next I knew he wasx saying, "Fine. I yield. Lemme go."  
  
I stared at him for a moment, wondering why he'd given up so easily. But I didn't want to kill him. Not while Kagome was standing right there and looking for all the world like she was going to eat my face. At last I let up on the dagger and backed away. Kagome, Miroku, and some small child, who seemed to appear out of no where, ran over to the boy who had slumped against the tree, gingerly rubbing his neck.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed. "Are you all right?"  
  
Inuyasha. I thought to myself. Quite a suitable name for a dog prince...  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded gruffly. As he stood I could see his delicate nose twitching, deciphering scents and sorting them to where they belonged. I ignored it and bent to return the dagger to its sheath. When I rose, Kagome was glaring at me and I could tell that I had some explaining to do.  
  
  
"Care to tell us how you managed to pin Inuyasha?" Kagome began. "Seeing as he's a demon - well half anyway - and you're a--"  
  
"Don't say human."  
  
All heads turned as Inuyasha stepped forward, his eyes narrowed and fixed on me.  
  
"You arent human, are you?" he demanded hotly. "Not like it takes a lot to figure it out. You don't have the same scent as Kagome does and... well... just look at you! You dont look anything like the humans I've seen. I bet your own mother doesnt know what you're capable of!"  
  
"Be silent!" I screamed, clenching my fists. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha countered, circling me at what he thought was a safe distance. "Then why the jacket? Why the gloves? Why the fire-quick reaction to my touch? And how in the HELL did you know that I was a dog-prince?!"  
  
I could hear Kagome gasp even before she started walking toward me.  
  
"Namir?" she whispered. "Is that true? If you arent human, then what are you? C'mon, you can trust us."  
  
I raised my eyes to meet her dark brown ones. They say that eyes are the windows to the soul. Well, if that's true then Kagome had one of the purest souls I had ever had the privilage to see into. I snapped myself back into reality and sighed, taking a step back.  
  
"All right. Fine. You're right. I'm not human. And if you wish to see me for who I am then so be it."  
  
I removed my leather gloves and shrugged the jacket to the ground. Then I closed my eyes and allowed the change to take place.  
  
Right on my shoulder blades the flesh began to bulge as muscles reconstructed themselves and bones grew in. The bulging grew outward, feathers replacing the skin as the bones forced the lumps to elongate and form two wings; one black, one white, and each about five feet long.  
  
A tail began to sneak its way out of a slit in the back of my jeans, creating this wonderful stretching feeling that went all through my spine. The six foot apendage was beginning to be covered in soft black fur that I could feel growing in, almost like a living carpet.  
  
My already abnormal ears had disappeared from the sides of my head and had regrown on the top, appearing just like Inuyasha's. Except mine, like my tail, were covered in black fur rather than white like his. I twitched them and flapped my great wings just to make sure everything was in working order. My fingernails had grown slightly longer and had become more sharp, as had my poorly named "canine teeth". My teeth elongated and retracted on my inner command, giving me a tingley feeling that I couldnt help but shudder inwardly at.  
  
At last it was finished. Only then did I dare to raise my eyes to look at the expressions of my new comrads.  
  
  
  
*~Chapter two complete. hopefully this'll suffice for those of you who need more detail. Although, i dont think that there's TOO much dialoge because thats how I explain things is through the characters. Eh, oh well. Have fun with it.~* 


	4. Chapter Three part one

"Namir..." Kagome gasped, her eyes widening as she brought her hands to her open mouth. Miroku just stared and whispered "Now way..." over and over like no one could hear him, while Inuyasha closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and snorted indignantly.  
  
I, however, stood by myself, like a new exhibit in a museum and stretched my wings, muttering, "Well, there you have it. Now you know." With a heavy sigh, I folded my wings again and sat down on the ground, staring at my claws. No sooner than I had gotten comfortable, the small child, who had been hiding behind Miroku, came scampering over to sit in my lap. My eyes widened in surprise, while his childish brown eyes met mine without fear.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed happily. "You've got ears like Inuyasha. So maybe you aren't as different as Inuyasha thinks." He reached up and gave my ear an affectionate tug.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Inuyasha hollered from the other side of the field. The boy just rolled his eyes. As pulled an about-face in my lap to make some sort off irritating face in the dog-prince's direction, I caught sight of something that had escaped me before. The little one had a fluffy, orange tail! I mentally slapped myself. Way to be observant. He's a fox child! No wonder he's hanging out with Kagome and her entourage. I should have realized that his scent was different than that of a human. But then again, I probably would have noticed if Inuyasha hadn't been trying to kill me. Without thinking, I reached out and picked up the creature in my lap and sniffed at him. Obviously to the child's surprise because he made a panicky squeal of alarm and began struggling.  
  
"W-what are you d-d-doing?" he stammered nervously. "You aren't gunna eat me are you? I swear I didnt mean anything about you and Inuyasha being alike if that's what this is all about..."  
  
I laughed, again to the surprise of everyone watching, and set the cub down again.  
  
"So why do you compare me to your companion, kitsune? And when did you plan on telling me your name, for I don't think that calling you 'fox kit' would be appropriate." He grinned and I smiled gently in return. I liked this cub... he was much like my own kit...  
  
I was snapped out of my semi-maternal trance by the scrambling of the cub from my lab, up my arm, onto my shoulder, and finally onto my head where he nestled between my ears. With a slight yawn, he spoke.  
  
"See, you and Inuyasha are structurally similar and... well..." he paused to rearrange himself. "Inuyasha really liked Kagome for a while, but then he realized that she wanted to be Miroku's mate because she was afraid that she couldnt love Inuyasha the way he needed to be. That and he cant stay with her in your era... the whole Grandfather not liking demons thing."  
  
"Mmhmm... so what do I have to do with it?"  
  
He sighed, almost contemplatively. "Well," he whispered. "No matter what Inuyasha says to you, I think he really does like you, probably because your a 'demon' like himself." I could feel the kitsune's breathing begin to steady.  
  
"Thank you for the explanation...." I trailed off, still not knowing his name.  
  
"Shippo. My name's Shippo..." and with that he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
*~ all right. this isnt the end of chapter three but i figured that since i had it done i might as well get it up here. hehe. its all good.~* 


	5. Chapter Three part two

Once Shippo had fallen into a deep sleep I removed him from my head and allowed him to cuddle in my arms. I smiled down at him, my motherly instincts again prevailing. I wanted to protect this little cub. He would be the reason why I stayed with Kagome and nothing else. Suddenly I was aware of Kagome cautiously approaching me and I couldnt help but chuckle to myself. Without looking up from the kit in my lap, I said, "You can come over, you know. I wont bite... well, not you at least."  
  
Kagome's surprise was evident as she gasped, apparently unaware that I could sense her presence. At last she came and sat beside me, her eyes troubled as though she was searching for something to say. Again I chuckled.  
  
"You have a question to ask. Go ahead. I have no problem with it."  
  
She smiled gratefully at my permission and began, "Well, I guess my first question is how did you become what you are? I mean, at school you appear to be a normal girl." She blushed, obviously remembering my eyes and ears. "Err.. except for a couple things."  
  
I sighed. "Both of my parents were shapeshifters. My mother a panther, and my father a falcon. When they got married and had me, they were sure that I would be either one or the other... they never expected both." Before Kagome could ask a question, I hurried on. "I was born during a time of struggle. My parents were a part of an elite fighting team that was trained to kill at any cost. They were protecting our planet when out of no where the enemy breeched the defenses. Both mother and father wished to die for our people, but they wanted me to live. So, I was sent here to be reborn over a thousand years later and live out my life normally. Heh, but I guess they didnt count on my genes remaining the same." I looked up at Kagome. She had questions burning in her brain and I could tell that it was going to take a while to get everything worked out.  
  
"So wait. You're from the past, technically. So why'd you seem surprised to come back five-hundred years to the Warring States when you'd already been here?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno, really. Anything about the past creeps me out a little. I guess it's just knowing that my parents died so long ago and that I was going back in time to just after the war stopped."  
  
Kagome nodded in understanding. "So, you're a shapeshifter then? But, if you're both cat and bird what do you call yourself?"  
  
I smiled at her. This girl was an inquisitive one. "An angel of darkness. Well, thats what my adoptive mother calls me. The whole black fur and then having angel-like wings I suppose."  
  
Kagome laughed, much to my surprise. "Well, can I just call you Namir?"  
  
I laughed with her. "Of course, of course."  
  
  
"I see nothing to laugh about here."  
  
Both mine and Kagome's eyes shot up at Inuyasha's tree. The silver-haired boy jumped down, landed gracefully and came to sit by us.  
  
"Oh come on, Inuyasha. She's okay. And anyway, you should be thankful. With her skills and your own, we'll be able to take Sesshoumaru and whatever he throws at us." Kagome gently nudged the dog demon who just sat and stared at me.   
  
I was becoming uncomfortable around Inuyasha and began having a slight argument with my subconscious.   
  
*begin inner turmoil*  
  
What's going on with you? He's just a demon. I dont care... there's something about him....b *gasp* You like him dont you?! bNo! Dont be silly! Although... it is nice to meet someone like myself.... Snap out of it, girl! He still has a thing for Kagome so it's not like he'll be noticing you anytime soon. Shut up! I dont like him so just leave it at that!   
  
*end inner turmoil*  
  
"Namir? Hey, you in there?" Kagome was tapping on my head, trying to snap my out of my trance. I shook myself, trying to push my thoughts to the back of my mind.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. "Just a little tired, thats all."  
  
"Well, you probably ought to sleep anyway. We get up pretty early and I'm not waiting for your winged ass," Inuyasha growled. I just stared at him. Heh, he has fangs, too...   
  
"What? Why the hell are you looking at me like that? Snap out of it. Hmph, stupid cat," Inyasha muttered as he got up to find Miroku and return to his tree to sleep. Just as he got up I reached out and SLASH! put four nice red claw marks on his back. With a yelp he whipped around, growling, and rushed me for the second time that evening. Just as he was about a foot away I heard Kagome scream, "SIT, BOY!" and the next thing I knew, Inuyasha was face down in the dirt. I looked at her, rather stunned that a human girl could have that sort of power over a demon like Inuyasha. When I turned to ask her where that had come from she said, "Long story, I'll tell you sometime. Oh, and I'm not your regular teenage girl either. I'm the reincarnation of the great priestess Kikyo. See, we all have our little secrets to hold." She winked and spoke again, "Inuyasha's right though. We had better get some sleep. I sense a jewel shard nearby." And with a slight kick in Inuyasha's ribs, she was gone, leaving me with Shippo and an irate halfbreed.  
  
I snorted and curled up, covering both myself and the snoring Shippo with my wings. "I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and jumped into his tree. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~ yes, i'm aware its INCREDIBLY confusing, lol. but hopefully you all get the gist of it and if not lemme know so that i can change stuff, okay??? thanks a bunch. oh, and let me know what you think about having a couple small parts in Inuyasha's POV, okiez?~* 


	6. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
  
At about an hour before daybreak I awoke. The sky was still dark, the clouds a dark violet, and everyone was still sleeping. I looked down at Shippo who had done a wonderful job of entangling himself in my robes to keep warm. I grinned and unwrapped him. Then I stood and set the sleeping fox-child with Kagome, making sure that I didnt wake any of them.  
  
Lifting my sensitive nose to the air, I sniffed, smelling water nearby. Figuring that this was a good time to get rid of the dust and dirt that I'd gathered during my fall in the well, I started toward the water source, making no sound whatsoever.   
  
Turns out I was right. Not far away from our camp was a small lake, surrounded by trees and bushes, quite and serene, the perfect place for me to take a bath in privacy. I approached the water's edge and set down my bokken, (I didnt dare leave it behind), and stripped off my clothes, at the same time willing only my wings to melt back into my body. Again, the uncomfortable twisting feeling and disappearance of bones, muscles, and tendons seeped through my body, causing me to shudder internally. With that finally done, I took one last look around and dove into the water, regretting the instant I did.  
  
As my naked body hit the water, I couldnt help but gasp, even as I went under. It was so cold! 'No kidding. The sun's not up yet... why the hell would it be warm?' I thought to myself. On surfacing I let out a gasp of shock and turned to swim toward the shore when a voice from the trees called out, "I thought cats didnt like water."  
  
Growling, I scanned the tree tops. It didnt take very long to spot the familiar red kimono sitting in a tree, front and centre to my line of vision. I sneered at him, saying, "And I thought dogs were supposed to be friendly." He gave me a sly grin, making me unconsciously sink lower in the freezing cold water, and then turned away.  
  
"Well, I'm not a regular 'dog' though am I? Now get out of there, you're going to get sick." I snorted.  
  
"I'm not even cold. And since when did you start to worry about me?"  
  
He looked at me rather disinterestedly. "First of all, your lips are turning blue and your shivering enought to create an earthquake. Secondly, before you hid yourself in the water, I caught a glimpse of something and they're telling me that you're cold." He sent me that disturbing grin again. "So get out and come back to camp." And with that he leapt out of the tree and bounded back to the campsite, leaving me stunned.  
  
  
After shaking myself into a somewhat dry state, "re-applying" my wings, and re-dressing, I started back to camp. As I approached I could smell fish roasting over a fire, and it smelled delicious. Although I did wonder where the fish came from, seeing as I was the only one at the lake this morning. I grinned as I spotted Kagome's overly large backpack and shook my head. 'They must have come from there. It's like the girl carries and entire supermarket and more in that thing!' However, I didnt question it and just stood there, waiting patiently. Kagome didnt seem all that happy with me for some reason though, because she said, "Well, are you going to sit and eat with the rest of us or are you going to run off again?"   
  
"Excuse me?" I said, rather taken aback. "Woah. None of you were even UP yet... well, besides Inuyasha...."   
  
"Well, I dont care. I brought you here and I feel responisble for you."  
  
I was seething. Doing my best to hold down my temper I whispered dangerously, "Why? Why do you feel responsible for me in a place that cant do me anymore harm than home can? Dont you dare chastise me like that, Kagome, priestess or not you are NOT my keeper." I hissed under my breath and spread my wings, extinguishing the fire as I flapped them and rose into the sky, taking off back in the direction of the lake. Even as I sped off I could hear Kagome shout, "Wait!" and Inuyasha leaping into the trees to take chase.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~ Yeah, i know... it kinda sucks... and sorry its sooooo late but i've had exam after exam after exam... oi. awful stuff. but anywho, next chapter SHOULD be in Inuyasha's POV if all goes well *crosses fingers* and hey, can any of you nifty people tell me how i can get my stories to upload with indents instead of a break for every new paragraph? thanks, i'd appreciate it. enjoy, folks!!!! - Kirara ~* 


	7. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
I stared, totally amazed, at Kagome, wondering how such a small girl could muster up the courage to stand up to the cat-hawk. She may have a lot of power behind her, but still, she shouldn't have taken the chance.   
  
Kagome sighed and turned to me, her chocolate brown eyes troubled.  
  
"Well," she said in a quiet, tired voice. "You mind going to get her?" I nodded silently. I wanted to have a few words with the girl myself. So, I took to the trees and began to hunt the hunter.  
  
After bouncing from branch to branch, always staying a safe distance away, I watched cautiously as she landed in a small clearing. I followed her lead, jumping down from a tree only a few feet away and hid behind a bush. Namir walked slowly over to a rock in the middle of the open space and sat, folding her wings gently on her back which was turned to me. Her tail began tapping the rock and I jumped when she spoke.  
  
"Are you just going to sit there and observe me like a rat in a cage, or do you have something to say?"  
  
I stood and stode confidently toward the angry cat-girl, still cautious and still on alert.  
  
"Yeah, I've got something to say, and listen up. Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and I all need your help. Kagome's just worried that we won't be able to do anything to stop Sesshoumaru before he gets the remaining jewel shards from where Naraku died. That's why she bitched at you and that's why everyone, well with the exception of Shippo, is so high strung." It was hard to admit but it was true. I still couldn't wield the Tetsusaiga properly because the wind scar hadn't shown itself to me, Miroku's wind-tunnel was still damaged, Shippo was just a child, and though Kagome had amazing powers she was without training so she didn't know how to use them effectively.  
  
"I'm aware of that."  
  
Namir had turned on her perch and was now facing me, eyes half lidded, and I could have sworn I saw a tear make its way down her cheek. Her gold eyes were cloudy when they finally looked up into mine and I could see the sorrow and secrets that lay there. Namir jumped down from her rock and padded slowly over to me. I began to growl threateningly; I wasn't going to be pushed around like last time. But then I noticed how her body wasn't prepared to attack. She seemed to be seeing something that I couldn't; something that I didn't need to see.  
  
She stopped when she was only inches away from me, her breathing shallow and labored. Suddenly her eyes widened and she stared in the direction of which we'd come.   
  
"What? Namir? Hey, what is it?" I asked. An uneasy feeling was growing in my stomach. From what I had no idea.   
  
Out of no where a primal scream tore through the silence of the forest and made my breath catch in my lungs. Namir was already in the air and I joined her, racing through the trees. I panted but kept moving, every once and a while letting a hoarse yell of, "Kagome!" rip its way from my throat.  
*~ oookay! I know this one's short but I needed to do something for my creative writing class… so what'd I do? I turned in this story. Heeheehee. So yes. Comment. A lot. And I'll have chapter six to ya'll as soon as I can. Thanks! ~* 


	8. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX  
As I approached the growling mutt, something flashed in my head; Kagome, screaming in the grip of a man in a white kimono. Shippo, unconscious on the ground next to Miroku who was clutching his right hand and almost begging the man to let Kagome go and take him instead.  
  
That was when the vision ended and the scream erupted from the camp. I instantly flapped my great wings and rose off the ground, drawing my bokkon in the same movement. Inuyasha was right after me, his jaw set and ready to take on the youkai head-to-head.  
  
We sped directly toward the camp, disrupting birds and other tree-dwellers on the way. I glanced periodically at Inuyasha. He seemed to become more and more determined by the second. I smiled grimly. This was going to be interesting.  
~  
When we arrived at the scene, it was just as I had seen it moments before. The man in white had Kagome in his grasp, dangling her a good few feet off the ground.  
  
Inuyasha landed and drew the Tetsusaiga, instantly pressing the point of the great blade into the throat of his adversary.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," he rumbled, a deep growl working its way out from inside his chest. When the other man merely grinned, Inuyasha pushed harder in the blade, causing a small amount of blood to trickle down the other man's neck and land as a stain on the pure white kimono. As the blood flowed from the wound it became airborne and entered my nostrils. I could feel the look of confusion on my face but it was for good reason. There was something familiar about this scent. The more I sniffed, the cleared it became. This man was Inuyasha's brother! But there was something else there too, something I couldn't put my claws on just yet...  
  
"Hey! Cat! Are you gunna help me or what?"  
  
I looked down from my hovering position in the sky to see that Sesshoumaru had dropped - no, HURLED - Kagome and was now sparing with Inuyasha.  
  
I smiled to myself and extended my right hand to the sky. Now was the time to prove myself.  
  
"Ra and Sekhmet, King and Queen on the sun, lend me your strength. I call upon my Goddess Scythe to help me defeat this evil!"  
  
My incantation produced exactly what I needed. My favorite weapon: a heaven-charged gold staff with the full moon flanked by two crescent moons, the sign of the Goddess, perched on top. When the staff floated into my hand I felt a surge of power, as though Sekhmet herself was within me. Tipping my head up I roared at pointed the staff at the aristocratic demon, declaring an attack.  
  
"Hell's Lightning!"  
  
Energy crackled from the tip of the staff, gathered itself into a ball, and the fired itself at Inuyasha's cold-hearted brother. I vainly shielded my eyes from the excess of light as the energy hit the ground. I flapped higher, attempting to see if Inuyasha was all right and trying to see if I could count how many pieces I'd blown Sesshoumaru into. But suddenly, to my surprise a streak of white shot up from the ground and halted right in front of me. My brain began screaming a mixture of 'Oh, shit' and 'Girl, you had better get your furry ass OUT OF THERE' but of course I stood my ground and waited. In a matter of seconds I had gone from being safe in the air, to facing a VERY pissed off Sesshoumaru. His eyes locked on mine as he spoke.  
  
"Well, well, well. It seems that my brother's found himself yet another girl to entertain himself with." He turned his cold gold eyes to the ground, smiling smugly at Inuyasha. "What's the matter, little brother? That black-haired wench not enough? You had to go and find yourself another whore to play with as well? Although I must admit, this one's much more powerful and MUCH more pleasing to the eye." His gaze returned to me and he slowly licked his lips. I could feel my body shaking with fury and before I knew what was happening...  
  
SMACK!  
  
... I'd slapped the youkai Lord of the Western Lands dead in the face. It was a pretty good slap too, with the entire weight of my body behind it and with enough force to cause Sesshoumaru to teeter slightly off balance even though he regained his composure rather quickly.  
  
"You BITCH!" he growled, cradling his flushed cheek. I grinned and switched to a battle stance.  
  
"Bring it on, asshole."  
*~ welp, that's it for this chapter. Sorry, it's so incredibly late, I've had WAY too much going on lately. But here it is, R+R! ~* 


	9. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Thrust, parry, block. Thrust, parry, block. It seemed to go on for ever. All this dancing around in circles with the hostile youkai lord was beginning to make me dizzy. And all he ever did was made the same moves over and over, never actually doing anything worth attacking him for. I yawned mentally and ducked as Sesshoumaru's clawed hands came soaring over my head, poisonous claws nearly nicking the top of one of my furred ears.   
  
My vision shifted to the left as a red blur came at Sesshoumaru from behind and was thrown to the ground by his energy whip. I saw the white haired dog prince lift his head slightly before falling back over, his equilibrium leaving him completely.  
  
"Inuyasha!" I screamed, twisting my head toward my fallen comrade. While my attention was preoccupied, Sesshoumaru had switched stances. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the flowing white kimono moving… but it was too late.  
  
Snatch!  
  
Sesshoumaru's claws had swooped down to wrap around my neck. Slowly he lifted me up off the ground, my Goddess Scythe still clutched tightly in my right hand. The dog demon's muscles clenched once, cutting off my air supply and forcing a look of terror to cross my features. Sesshoumaru grinned at that and only squeezed tighter while my grip on my Scythe switched, undetected.  
  
"You insulted me, Sesshoumaru, Youkai Lord of the Western Lands, hanyou bitch. Now you must prepare to die." I felt the muscles clench again as Sesshoumaru's eyes turned a threatening shade of red. I gathered the remainder of my strength and raised the Scythe an inch.  
  
  
  
"I may be a bitch," I managed to choke out. "But I sure as fuck ain't no hanyou." And with that I rammed the electrified rod into Sesshoumaru's midsection.   
  
Almost immediately his grip on my throat loosened and I was allowed to fall to the ground, the youkai holding his bleeding gut and howling up a storm. Literally. Black storm clouds rolled in out of nowhere and rain began sheeting down upon us. My vision kept fading in and out, but I was able to watch as a small tornado appeared around Sesshoumaru and swept him away. Within the next instant Inuyasha was at my side, screaming incoherent things at me. I tried to manage a smile but couldn't find the energy. I finally gave up and let the darkness take me.  
  
"Namir... Hey, Namir, wake up..."  
  
I moaned groggily and opened my eyes. All of my friends were hovering over me, save Inuyasha, and they all seemed to be rather relieved that I'd shown some sign of life.  
  
"Hey girl, how you feeling?" I turned my gaze toward Kagome's pale features, taking note of the good looking bruise she had around her forearms and the minor cuts she had on her face.  
  
  
  
"I'm... okay," I whispered hoarsely. "My throat hurts pretty fuckin' bad but other than that everythin' seems okay." I swept the room looking for my Scythe. Kagome seemed to pick up on what I was thinking and put her hand over mine to reassure me.  
  
  
  
"After you passed out your... scythe, right?" I nodded and she continued. "It kept making this really weird humming noise, like it was angry, and wouldn't let anyone touch it. So, I kinda talked to it, calmed it down, and I set it next to you. Then it did the weirdest thing... it changed shape."  
  
  
  
I looked at Kagome as if she were crazy. The Scythe had never done ANYTHING like that before. I glanced around again before speaking. "Where the hell is it now?" Kagome nodded in the direction of the door.   
  
  
  
"Over there."  
  
With some help from Miroku I was able to sit up and look behind me, allowing a small gasp to escape my parched and bruised throat.  
  
  
  
The Scythe had transformed into a gorgeous burning-gold colored wolf. As I moved, it turned ice blue eyes on me and stood, abandoning its guard position. The beautiful animal approached my spot on the floor and sat, its eyes burning into mine. I raised my hand and cautiously put it on the wolf's head. I instantly felt the connection. This was indeed my weapon.  
  
"Scythe..." I murmered, continuing to stroke its soft golden fur. The tail wagged and it whined a bit before laying down next to me with its head in my lap. At that moment Shippo decided to appear, yet again settling himself on my head.  
  
"I hope you're okay Namir. I was really worried. You didn't seem to wanna move or anythin'. Of course, I dont think i anyone /i was as worried as Inuyasha..." the kit trailed off, his brown eyes wide as a shadow fell over the five of us. Scythe jumped to its feet and growled, white fangs gleaming. When I turned around I could see that the shadow was made by Inuyasha, who only coughed slightly. Kagome and Miroku seemed to get the hint and after picking up Shippo and persuading him to leave by promises of candy, they too vacated the hut. It took a couple minutes to convince Scythe that Inuyasha wasn't going to hurt me and that it would be okay for it to leave too, but it finally caved in and crept out the door, only stopping to give a warning growl to Inuyasha.  
  
"You can come in... I'm not going to decapitate you or anything."  
  
Inuyasha hmphed, walked in, and sat himself cross-legged in front of me. The awkward silence that I had been expecting set in, engulfing both of us. That is, until Inyasha cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
  
  
"I'm... I'm really glad you're all right." He seemed embarrassed to say it but from the look in his eyes I could tell it was sincere. I nodded in thanks then thought of something to say.  
  
"You know, I was really scared when I saw you hit the ground. I thought that you might be really hurt and... well... I..." I couldn't think of anything else. My throat had closed and tears welled up in my eyes. Inuyasha's features flickered between emotions of guilt and worry. He moved closer to me and looked me dead in the eyes. His pupils burned into mine and he whispered, "I think I was ten times more worried about you..." right before his lips touched mine.  
  
*~ okay then. that is the end of chapter seven. for those of you who pay ANY attention to this story, I apologize for not writing in so long. I've been battling allergies, my parents, school, and some difficult issues with my boyfriend. but that's all been resolved so i'm hoping that my creativity'll come back and i'll be able to update more often. Ja ne!~* 


	10. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
It was like being set on fire. Every nerve ending in my entire system was alive the instant he touched me. Our kisses were gentle and innocent but in no time at all they became heated with unkempt need. The soft whimpers being emitted from the back of my throat only seemed to drive the inu-hanyou into even more of a frenzy. I felt his strong grip on my hips as he brought me closer to him, his heated body touching finally touching mine. I mewled again, realizing the situation and placing both hands on his chest, I gently pushed Inuyasha away. A look of confusion crept onto his face and into his semi-glassy golden eyes, enough so that I had to try hard not to giggle.  
  
"Isn't this what you want?" he managed to whisper hoarsely. His claws were still running up and down my sides and it took a lot of effort to not melt back into his arms.   
  
"Of course it is, silly puppy," I muttered soothingly, my hands drifting up to stroke his ears, enjoying the feeling I got as his muscles relaxed and he entered a dream-like state. "It's just that I don't want to interfere too far with this mission. I need all of my concentration and in order to have that I can't have my emotions interfering with my ability to make decisions…" I sighed and trailed off. This was harder than it'd been the first time. Kyler had been amazing… I'd loved him with all my heart. It was just too bad that the job had come first and he'd felt the need to get into the middle of it…  
  
"Hey you! Cat! Snap out of it!"  
  
A sharp pain registered in my brain and I snarled in surprise. Inuyasha was hovering over me with the tip of my ear in his mouth, mischief dancing in his eyes. I sent him a mock glare.  
  
"You did NOT just bite me."  
  
He merely grinned and bit down gently a second time, causing me to let loose an undignified yip. I growled and looked at Inuyasha scathingly.   
  
"You're asking for it, pup..."  
  
Inuyasha spat out my ear-tip and sat down again, gazing at me with look of guilt and apology on his face. The so-named "puppy dog look". I rolled my eyes and took the advantage to pounce on him, throwing the "noble" dog prince to the ground, flat on his back. I perched on his chest, my tail swishing in triumph.  
  
"Ooooh, a dominant female," he muttered huskily, the glassy look returning to his eyes again. I smiled seductively and rubbed his inner thigh with my tail; getting increasingly closer to his throbbing manhood. When his eyes clamped shut and he let out a low, drawn out, moan, I knew I'd hit the right spot. I leaned forward, nipping at his jawline. Inuyasha blinked at me came out of his semi-trance with a growl.  
  
"Aww, wassamatter, Inu? You don't like the fact that I can taunt and tease you to the brink of no return?" I applied more pressure to the bulge under my tail, causing Inuyasha's growl to lead into a whimper.  
  
"You…better…watch…yourself…cat…," he panted, claws grazing the ground in a dire attempt to keep himself from losing control.  
  
"Well, looks as though we're feeling a bit better." A voice sounded from behind me and I jumped, hissing, over Inuyasha's head and landed not so far away.  
  
At the door were Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo. I jumped over Inuyasha's head and twisted to land all fours on the ground. Miroku chuckled as my ears flattened to my skull and I looked, disgustedly, at the ground to my right. Kagome bent down to pick up Shippo and ushered him away from the hut, calling to us over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"I suggest that you two get ready to move 'cause I sense a jewel shard rather close by."  
  
I stood and stalked past Miroku with my head held high, completely ignoring his snickering. I faintly heard Inuyasha get up to follow me as he was stopped by Miroku. I paused and glanced over my shoulder and caught Miroku giving Inuyasha that male 'So, did you nail her??' look. I expected some sort of revolting remark from Inuyasha but what actually came out was unexpected by all and caused goose-bumps to rise on every part of my body.  
  
"She's beautiful and she's in heat. Keep her away from me… I don't know what I might do next…" 


End file.
